A Captain's Padded Relaxation
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction. Story idea requested by superfun on FiMFiction. Warning!: Contains diapers, diaper useage, and AB/DL themes! Reader discretion is strongly encouraged!) When the stress of being captain starts to take a toll on her, Spitfire reluctantly agrees to be babied by Rainbow Dash for a weekend to hopefully unwind.


It was to be expected that the captain of the Wonderbolts would be under a lot of pressure, moreso than any other member of the team. So when Spitfire first started to become more aggressive the other bolts took little notice. They shrugged it off, thinking it would pass as they went about their lives as usual.

But the aggressive behavior didn't pass, it only seemed to get worse. Spitfire started yelling at the other Wonderbolts anytime they did anything even remotely wrong and without even giving them a chance to speak up. Whenever anypony tried to bring it to her attention, the young captain would just shout back at whoever it was and tell them to mind their own business.

Knowing that desperate times called for desperate measures, Rainbow Dash decided she needed to confront her boss about this behavior in the hopes of correcting it before it got worse. She knew Spitfire was always in a more agreeable mood after practice. And since no other bolts would volunteer to talk to Spitfire at all, Rainbow realized that she had reluctantly been volunteered for a task to any other Wonderbolt would mean certain death.

With the compounds empty after another day of practice, Rainbow approached Spitfire the moment an opportunity presented itself. "Hey, Spitfire," She tried to greet in as friendly a tone as possible, trying to put her superior at ease. "Do you have a moment? We need to talk."

"Not now, Crash!" Spitfire replied in an irritable tone without bothering to look back. That was a sure sign that something was wrong, Spitfire didn't usually call any Wonderbolts by their nicknames when off-duty.

Rainbow wouldn't give up. "Look, I know you're probably very busy but this can't wait. The other bolts are getting concerned." She insisted as she trotted closer to Spitfire.

The young captain just groaned and snarled. "Who says it's any of their business? They're not captain, I am! So please leave me alone, I've got more important things to do right now."

Rainbow only kept on prodding. Spitfire was acting not unlike Applejack, the longer one pressed the more likely they were to get through (hopefully). "See? This is exactly what I'm talking about. Something's bothering you but you're not saying what it is. As your friend and fellow teammate I want to help you. But I can't do that if you won't tell me what's wrong."

"I appreciate the concern but I'm fine, I really don't need you trying to stick your nose into my business," Spitfire protested and then sighed. "You don't know what it's like to be captain of the greatest team of flyers in all of Equestria. It's not all fun and games, let me tell you."

"I know, I know," The brash speedster kept on prodding. "I just don't like seeing any of my friends all wound up without knowing if there's anything I can do to help them not feel so stressed."

Spitfire let out a deep sigh. "You really aren't going to take no for an answer, are you? Well if you really must know, this has been a very busy time for the Wonderbolts," And she explained. "Ever since you recruited us to perform for Princess Twilight's coronation demands have been pouring in from all over Equestria and even beyond. Now everyone who's anyone wants us to visit them. You perform one show for the new supreme ruler, and suddenly everyone can't get enough of you. Trying to juggle all the different tours, shows, and the events that go along with them, on top of trying to keep a consistent practice schedule. Well... you try it for a couple of days, see how you manage. Tell me if your mental health isn't compromised even just a little."

Rainbow stepped back in brief hesitation. "No thank you, Spitfire. After all, I still have to keep my schedule open so I can meet with Twilight whenever the situation calls for it," But then an idea came to her, a most unconventional one at that. "However, I think I know of another way I can help you out. It's really weird and out there, but I've tried it before with other ponies and it's met with good results. It could be just the thing to help you unwind."

The pegasus mare with a hot yellow coat felt her curiosity be aroused ever so slightly by the suggestion. "What exactly did you have in mind, Rainbow Dash? Some kind of secret spa date or something? Because it's not like I can just waltz right in and not turn heads. Tried it once, everypony recognized me in an instant."

"No, no, no, nothing like that. Spa dates aren't really my thing," Rainbow protested with a shake of her head. "I can't really say what my plan involves, because if I told you I don't think you'd approve. Just show up to my house a little later, so I have time to get everything set up. It'll only be for the weekend."

"And you think that whatever it is will help me unwind? At this point, I'll try just about anything." Spitfire insisted, suspecting nothing.

Rainbow winked at her superior. "Well, it all depends on how you feel about going through with it. But the only way to know for sure is to show you what you'll be getting into," She promptly asked. "When should I expect you? I want to make sure I have time to prepare."

"Shouldn't take me more than half an hour at best. That good enough for you?" Spitfire questioned.

With a nod, Rainbow firmly replied. "Great, half an hour it is then. And don't worry, this will just be our little secret."

* * *

Exactly half an hour later, Spitfire landed on the front step of Rainbow Dash's house. She didn't know what exactly she should expect from Rainbow of all ponies, but she was determined to keep an open mind about whatever it might be.

When Spitfire knocked on the door, Rainbow answered it mere seconds later and led her superior inside. "Glad you could make it, Spitfire," She shut the door behind her fellow pegasus. "Everything's ready."

"So, are you gonna finally tell me what this secret plan of yours is? Or are you gonna make me guess?" Spitfire inquired of her hostess. 'Cause I'm in no mood for guessing games right now."

Rainbow just replied by taking Spitfire by the hoof, and leading her to a room in a far away corner of the house. The door seemed to lead to just an ordinary guest room. But once both pegasi had entered Spitfire could see that it was definitely _not_ just an ordinary guest room.

The room seemed to resemble a kind of makeshift nursery of some sort. The walls had more foalish hues of pink and blue to them, the bed not only had rather juvenile looking images of the Wonderbolts for bed sheets but also guard rails that were currently lowered, instead of clouds the floor was covered by soft and soothing tiles, a variety of stuffed animals and foalish toys littered the ground, and an opened package of _Silly Filly_ diapers (which looked big enough to fit a full grown pony for some reason) rested on a counter next to some changing supplies.

Spitfire stepped back as she blinked. No, her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Everything she was indeed there, staring right back at her in all their sized up, foalish wonder. Her immediate reaction was (as one would expect) one of confusion as her strong orange eyes locked onto Rainbow's deep red eyes. "What's the meaning of this, Dash?! You expecting a kid or something?!"

Rainbow fought back a gulp. "No, the supplies are way too big for an ordinary foal."

Spitfire growled as her voice took on its famous drill sergeant like tone. "You've got ten seconds to explain yourself, Rainbow Dash! You hear me?! Ten seconds! And if you don't have a good explanation, I'm leaving!"

The brash speedster took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "This is the treatment, Spitfire. The diapers and stuff, it's all for you."

"Are you out of your mind, Crash?!" Spitfire bellowed at the top of her lungs! "For the record I am NOT two!"

"I know you aren't, Captain, but please hear me out," Rainbow pleaded as best she could (while hoping the ringing in her ears would subside). "I know this is strange and unconventional, but I've done this sort of thing with other ponies. Basically, I diaper them and treat them not unlike a big foal. It's a way of helping them relax, and taking care of them when they're in such a state helps me to relax if that makes sense."

The young captain blinked again, Rainbow's response had taken her by surprise. "You've done this before? How come you've never mentioned that until now?"

"Because everypony I've done this with has asked me to keep it secret," Rainbow vaguely answered. "I'm sorry, but I can't name names. I just thought I would offer you the choice. You don't have to go through with it if you really don't want to, forcing you into it would defeat the whole purpose of putting you in diapers."

Part of Spitfire wanted nothing more than to do exactly that. What Rainbow was suggesting was unheard of and outrageous! What could possibly be relaxing about wearing diapers, especially ones that were so... big? There had to be another way of coping with all the stress she was going through right now. A way that didn't involve having to go through something completely and utterly ridiculous.

But for some strange reason, another part of Spitfire felt inexplicably curious about it all. She never would've pegged Rainbow Dash as somepony who could be motherly and caring (not to say that Rainbow couldn't ever care for others because she could). And if what Rainbow said was true and she had done this before, then maybe she could be trusted not to go too overboard with it at all. Maybe.

So against her better judgement, the young captain did not budge. She just looked across to her fellow pegasus and told her. "Fine, I guess it can't hurt to try," In a rare hint of uncertainty she added. "Uh, how far exactly does it go? I know there's diapers, but does that mean I have to..." She trailed off, not wanting to think about such a possibility.

"Not if you don't want to, and not everypony does," Rainbow explained. "It's up to you how big or little you want to be. Someponies go all the way one way or another, but I find that most like to settle for somewhere in between."

"Then I guess that's where I'll settle for now, 'cause there's no way I'm using my diapers!" Spitfire boldly asserted. "And just so we're clear, Rainbow Dash. You tell anyone and I mean _anyone_ about this, and I'll make you clean the whole compound from top to bottom every night for the rest of your career! Mess hall and bathrooms included! Do I make myself clear?!"

The brash speedster nodded while forcing back another gulp. "Crystal. Don't worry, I don't have any intention of telling a soul about any of this. And I doubt you do either."

Spitfire shouted back. "Not in a million years, Dash!" She then cleared her throat. "Oh, I forgot how much that takes a toll on my vocal chords. My doctor said I had to cut back on doing that."

Rainbow chuckled. "Well, you won't have to use that voice at all while I'm around. Now then, let's get you diapered. Got to make sure you're protected."

* * *

Spitfire trotted over to the diaper package and was going to take one of the diapers out of said package. But she was stopped by a light blue hoof from her teammate. "Now now, Spitfire, foals can't diaper themselves. And while you're going through this you're my foal. So that means what I say goes."

"Does that mean I have to start calling you 'Mommy' or 'Mama'?" Spitfire asked her fellow pegasus.

With a chuckle, Rainbow responded. "If you want to. All that matters is that you feel comfortable with whatever is you're saying or doing. If not then you're not really relaxing," She promptly instructed to her new foal. "Now just lie down and let me take care of the diapering, okay?"

Normally the idea of relinquishing control to another for any reason would deeply troubling for the pegasus with a golden yellow coat. But for some reason she felt at ease with Rainbow Dash. Thus she did not put up a fight, opting instead to obey the words her friend had spoken. It wasn't long before she felt one of the thick diapers be slid under her rump, Rainbow taking care to thread Spitfire's tail through the tail hole. Quick as a flash, the tabs were fastened in a way that ensured they would not accidentally come undone.

But when Rainbow opted to sprinkle in some foal powder, Spitfire was taken aback and nearly flinched. "Why did you do that, Rainbow?"

"Most ponies I've done this with say the scent of foal powder helps them feel more relaxed," Rainbow Dash explained. "Don't worry, it's cornstarch foal powder. It's not harmful if you accidentally inhale it." Then she helped her new foal to stand for she knew from experience that it took time for a pony to get used to walking and moving with a diaper.

Sure enough, Spitfire felt her legs wobble and wiggle like jelly the moment she was freed from Rainbow's hooves. Just keeping her balance felt like a chore, though she did admire how nicely the padded undergarment hugged her rear. It was like having a big, poofy pillow or a cloud strapped to her rump. And if she touched it at all it would compress with a series of lovely crinkles. "_It's too bad they don't have brighter colors or neat designs. I remember the diapers I wore as a foal had all sorts of cute themes to them._" She thought to herself and then blinked. Where had that thought come from? She only vaguely remembered her foalhood, mostly consisting of memories with her mother and of bouncing up and down on her knee.

Hoping to give her mind something else to think about, Spitfire turned to her friend now turned caretaker and asked the mare. "So... what exactly do I... do?"

"Whatever you feel like doing," Rainbow told her fellow pegasus. "Or do you want me to choose for? I have plenty of options."

The padded captain replied in uncertainty. "Yeah, you go ahead and do that, Dash. Just don't take any pictures or anything."

Rainbow Dash didn't answer, she just presented Spitfire with some coloring books and some crayons. "Here, why don't you do some coloring while I get to work on dinner?"

"But I'm not hungry!" Spitfire protested.

Rainbow just grinned. "Not yet you aren't. But by the time I have dinner all ready for you, I have a feeling you will be. Oh, and here," She trotted over and popped a pacifier the same light blue as her coat into Spitfire's mouth. "To complete the look. You don't need to keep in it all day, just until dinner time. Okay, baby?"

Spitfire only nodded, not wanting to talk through the pacifier (especially since the few curious suckles she gave it felt kind of nice). She then watched as her friend, teammate and now designated caretaker flew away, soon disappearing from sight.

* * *

Now alone in the makeshift nursery, the off duty captain sat down. When she did so tufts of foal powder spilled out from her diaper, forming a small cloud. For some reason the sight of it was oddly amusing to her. Was this what those who had partaken in this treatment opted to feel like? But if so why would they do with Rainbow Dash of all ponies? Surely there were better candidates. Spitfire knew many of Rainbow's friends were much more open with their feelings and emotions, and had more experience caring for others. Was there something to a pony like Rainbow that made others willing to trust her on something so unusual?

Well those were big pony thoughts for another time and place. Right now, Spitfire decided it would be better to stop thinking about big pony things. The whole point of this unusual treatment was to relax. So relax she would. After shifting her weight about on her diaper a little so as to find the optimal sitting position, she grabbed some of the nearby crayons and flipped open the first coloring book her eyes came upon. Coincidentally it was a Wonderbolts themed coloring book.

Her foalish mindset taking over, the pegasus felt no obligation to color the flight suits the right way or even a consistent color across all pages. And neither did she feel content to color inside the lines or use separate colors for different objects. She colored wherever she wanted on the page and with whatever colors she felt like using. All the while she absentmindedly suckled on her pacifier, focusing on the rubber bulb as it bobbed up and down in her mouth. It felt like all the stress of being a big pony had left her, perhaps temporarily.

How long she had been coloring for, the big foal didn't know and didn't really care. All she knew was that eventually her stomach began to rumble ever so audibly, so it had to have been a considerable amount of time.

Spitfire rose to her hooves very slowly and very reluctantly, she really didn't want to get out of the comfortable seating position she was in right now but she knew she had to if she wanted dinner. Hopefully, Rainbow had kept her word and was at least still preparing it.

But when the pegasus took a step forward her legs gave out. She stumbled to the ground, expecting it to hurt. Instead she landed on her diaper, the thick padding absorbing much of the blow to the point where it barely even registered for the off duty Wonderbolt. Thus she rose to her hooves again, now knowing to adjust her steps to accommodate the extra weight she was carrying. There were downsides to having something so thick hugging your rear all the time (though said downsides did not outweigh the upsides).

Rainbow was waiting for Spitfire when the mare waddled her way into the kitchen. Rainbow treating the whole thing like a mother watching her foal take their first steps. "My, somepony's getting to be really big," She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "Well, my growing foal needs her num-nums if she wants to grow up big and strong like me. But first, a diaper inspection is in order."

Spitfire really didn't see why a diaper check was necessary, she was clean as a whistle and she knew it. Still, she didn't put up a fuss when Rainbow trotted over and pulled back the padding with a hoof. "Still all nice and clean. What a good girl." Rainbow patted Spitfire on the forehead, the gesture feeling more affectionate than anything else.

Soon the diapered pegasus was being helped into a seat at the kitchen table and had her light blue pacifier gently pulled out of her mouth, set aside for later. She grumbled, however, when Rainbow took the liberty of tying a bib around her neck. "Come on, Rainbow Dash. I'm not a messy eater. I don't need a bib."

"That's what everypony says," Rainbow replied with a chortle. "I've learned not to take any chances, even with the biggest of little ones. But if you can go without making a mess of things for dinner, I'll see about letting you eat without a bib next time, okay?"

Spitfire happily agreed and licked her lips. "Fine by me. Oh, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

The brash speedster flashed a bright smile at her little one. "Glad to hear that, because I made a lot of food. And I want you to eat everything on your plate." She promptly presented a tray consisting of several chopped up carrots, a few mashed up apple slices, a bowl of applesauce and some honey.

* * *

The diapered mare was so hungry that she didn't even care that the menu presented to her was rather "foalish" for lack of a better term. And neither did she care about the plastic silverware that came with her tray or the sippy cup that housed what smelt like apple juice. She dug right into her food, taking big but careful bites and scarfing down all the food as quickly as she could.

When it was all said and done, Spitfire leaned back in her chair as she felt her backside slowly sink into the padding. She patted her stomach, delighted to know that the rumblings had ceased. When was the last time she'd enjoyed such a fine meal instead of just consuming something quick to tide her over?

Rainbow Dash came over to inspect her big foal, and upon noticing a few small spots of applesauce and honey had clung to the coat of her charge she spoke not a word as she retrieved a wet cloth.

Spitfire was too busy reaching for her pacifier to take any notice of what Rainbow was doing until too late. She groaned ever so slightly as her face was wiped clean. "Dash, stop." She pleaded in vain.

"Sorry, but you made a mess. I have to get you cleaned up," Rainbow retorted and continued wiping. "Hold still and I promise this will be over quick."

Reluctantly, the diapered Wonderbolt obeyed even though she really didn't want to. She wasn't the one in charge, her friend was. And she had to remember that little ones made messes, it was to be expected of them.

Once Dash had finished she put the rag away and pulled her well fed friend close. She knew from experience what little ones needed after a hearty meal. And Spitfire was no exception.

Spitfire was surprised to feel Rainbow's hooves along her back, patting her on the backside over and over again. Before she could ask what her friend was doing though, she felt her mouth open as she let out an audible belch. Her cheeks flushed red ever so faintly. Good thing none of her other teammates were around to witness this, they would've surely mocked and teased her about it to no end.

Rainbow just played it off, fanning a hoof across her nose in exaggerated fashion. "Whoa, nice one." She playfully encouraged.

Spitfire's blush grew slightly brighter and bigger. "Thanks... I think." She replied in hesitation, before reaching out again for her pacifier. Suddenly she couldn't bear to be without it.

Rainbow Dash noticed her diapered friend reaching out in desperation for her pacifier that lay upon a nearby counter. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Spitfire was doing such a thing. So with the greatest of ease Rainbow snatched up the pacifier and plopped it right back into her friend's mouth, watching her captain suckle on it while her worries faded away. So far the treatment was working to perfection.

* * *

After dinner, Spitfire was brought back to the makeshift nursery and this time she occupied herself by playing with plushie versions of various Wonderbolts, including herself. It felt only slightly weird to do so, but she felt pretty confident by this point that everything she did would remain between her and Rainbow Dash, and no one else.

Only when the rays of Luna's moon crept their way into the nursery did either foal or caretaker realize how late it had gotten. Yet Spitfire didn't feel sleepy just yet.

Rainbow wasn't worried. "Looks like it's time for my little foal to go night night," She spoke in an exaggerated coo. "Let's get you into your pajamas, and then I'll fix you a nice bottle."

The aforementioned pajamas looked not unlike a Wonderbolts flight suit, if not for the cartoonish Wonderbolts stitched all over the sides Spitfire might have thought they were. As a result it didn't feel too weird to her to have the sleep attire slipped over her head. Not even the added hatch in the back that could be zipped open or shut felt weird to her, so emersed was she into her foal mentality.

Dash briefly cooed at her pajama wearing friend, before leaving to retrieve the bottle she had mentioned. She made sure to test it against her leg to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold, then she brought it back to the makeshift nursery to offer to Spitfire.

Spitfire slowly closed her lips around the bottle's rubber nipple and sat right down in her friend's lap. It took a lot of effort, but after a minute or two the mare was rewarded for her efforts as she felt the milk inside slowly make its way into her mouth. She delighted in how warm and refreshing it tasted, and she didn't seem to notice how drowsy she was feeling as the sucking continued.

Once the bottle was drained of every last drop, Rainbow set it carefully aside and then helped her diapered friend into the makeshift crib. She took great care when depositing Spitfire onto the bed proper, so as not to mess up the covers or wrinkle the sheets.

As Spitfire shut her eyes while the blanket and covers were pulled up to her neck, she had the ever so faint feeling that she was forgetting something. A feeling that promptly vanished when her pacifier was placed into her mouth. It wasn't long before the off duty captain was sound asleep, her pacifier bobbing up and down in her mouth.

Rainbow smiled as she watched the scene, kissing her sleeping friend softly on the forehead. "Sleep tight, little Spity." She whispered.

* * *

Spitfire slept soundly through the night, the first time she could remember doing since she couldn't remember when. No worries about scheduling or last minute important details kept her awake, or roused her from sleep midway through the night.

Eventually though, the rays of Celestia's sun poked their way into the makeshift nursery until Spitfire could ignore them no longer. She opened her eyes very slowly and yawned, the light blue pacifier still in her mouth.

But then something else caught the padded captain's attention. It was a faint but noticeable odor, sort of like the locker rooms at Wonderbolts HQ the night before cleaning day. Yet try as she might the mare couldn't pinpoint the smell's source or what it was. It felt strangely familiar though.

The pegasus rose to sit up, and that was when it hit her. A faint but detectable squishing sensation, and it seemed to be coming from underneath her. "_Could it be?!_" She thought, her heart suddenly trembling with fear and her mind racing with a thousand terrible scenarios! She rose up all the way, hearing and feeling the squishing sensation again as the smell became more pronounced.

There was no mistaking it, much as she didn't want it to be true Spitfire knew that she had used her diaper sometime during the night. Now she could remember what it was she felt she had been forgetting last night, a trip to the bathroom. It was always a part of her nightly customs to visit the porcelain throne, a custom that she had neglected to think about or inform Dash of. And now she was paying the price for it.

The mare sat there, pondering this unfortunate predicament as she waited for Rainbow Dash to come in and check on her. The way her diaper felt, it felt... different. For some reason her accident didn't really feel bed, but at the same time she knew it wasn't exactly good either. She could probably have changed herself but the idea never came to her, that was for her friend and caretaker to handle, not her.

So the padded captain remained as she was and she did not have long to wait. A somewhat groggy Rainbow strolled into the room as she let out a faint yawn. "Morning, Spit," She greeted before she sniffed the air. Surprisingly, the stench didn't seem to bother her like Spitfire though it would. "Looks like you need a change, huh?" Spitfire could only nod, too ashamed to say anything.

The brash speedster was at her friend's side in a minute, carefully helping her down as she lowered the guard rails and setting her smelly foal on the ground in a way that wouldn't make things any worse. "Okay, time to get you cleaned up. Guess I should've asked if you needed the potty last night, huh?" The pegasus caretaker commented while retrieving wet wipes. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Spitfire was surprised at how quickly Rainbow was able to handle the changing process. She was able to remove the old diaper in what seemed like record time, tossing it away into a nearby trash can without fanfare. Cleaning with the wet wipes took only slightly longer, soon there was no trace of Spitfire's accident.

But instead of retrieving a new diaper and the foal powder, Rainbow helped Spitfire to her hooves. "Don't know how long it's been since your accident, so I'm giving you a bath. A bubble bath at that. It should make you feel refreshed."

In a way it was almost like the roles had been reversed since yesterday, especially since the off duty Wonderbolt felt strangely naked without a diaper on even though she was still within the confines of Rainbow's house. So she was content to be led along to the bathroom by a pony she was normally bossing around on the job.

The bubble bath was indeed refreshing to the young captain, and very soothing. The warm bath waters worked miracles for her wings, she hadn't realized just how stiff and sore they were getting or how much dirt and grime they had been accumulating. For the most part she had just been taken quick, cold showers because her schedule had left her too busy for anything else. Well if there was one takeaway from this ongoing experience, it was that Spitfire needed to set aside time each month to take a warm bath. And perhaps she would tell the other Wonderbolts to do the same, maybe it could help them stay at peak performance for longer.

* * *

Once the bath was over, Spitfire was dried off on some carefully placed towels. She actually felt more secure and safe once a new diaper was put on her, this one feeling just as snug as the old one if not snugger.

Then Rainbow set to work on breakfast, which gave Spitfire an opportunity to do some more coloring with the coloring books. But she soon grew bored of it and moved on to playing with some of the nearby toys. An object that held her fascination for longest was a brightly colored rattle. The more she shook it and banged it playfully on the floor, the more she seemed to enjoy it.

Breakfast itself consisted of delicious, steaming hot (but not too hot) oatmeal. And Spitfire loved it. It reminded her of the mornings when her mom would make breakfast for her when she was a foal, usually before leaving to go to work as the Wonderbolts' personal trainer (a position they had created just for her and had dissolved upon her retirement).

The oatmeal and the sippy cup of orange juice that came with it were delicious. Still, the padded captain couldn't help but make a mess even while she tried to eat more carefully. Rainbow didn't mind, she was more than happy to wipe her friend's face clean with a wet rag.

Spitfire hardly even noticed when, a short time later, her floodgates opened and her padding grew warmer. She was too observed in her own little world to be bothered enough to get up and go to the bathroom. Besides, she knew her friend and trusted caretaker would be there to clean her up. And that's just what Rainbow did, doing so without having to say a single, solitary word.

The rest of the weekend became a blur for Spitfire. A weekend of fun, carefree memories spent in the watchful yet sworn to silence Rainbow Dash. When it had ended, Spitfire felt like all her worries and troubles that had plagued her at the start of said weekend were no more.

"So, how was it, Spitfire?" Rainbow Dash asked on Monday morning as it was time for both to head back to work.

"You know, it actually wasn't half bad. I think I can understand why ponies might like to indulge in something like this," Spitfire commented in observation. "I guess I wouldn't mind doing this again if I ever got as stressed as I was at the start of the weekend. But just so we're clear, I'm still your captain while we're on the job. That hasn't changed just because you were my caretaker for a weekend. You got that, Dash?"

Rainbow nodded. "Whatever you say, Spit. Just let me know if you ever want to do this again and I'll make the necessary arrangements." Then the two pegasi flew off to Wonderbolts headquarters together, the bond between them strengthened quite considerably by the past weekend's events.


End file.
